


Big and Small

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Heavy Petting, M/M, Size Difference, Titjob, Wet & Messy, oc being just a bundle of horny nerves, springer being a flirty dick, wet titties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Salsa is just trying to do his job. But when he meets a huge titted wrecker, he decides now is the time for a break. Not for his ass though-
Relationships: Springer/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Big and Small

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @salsadifragola, who wanted a fic of his self insert and Springer. Hope you enjoy, and happy birthday!

It was difficult, working here on Monacus . He had to clean tables, deal with all kinds of unruly aliens, and it was just overwhelming, on the whole. It didn’t help that he was small, and as such, was pretty often swept to the side. He was good at his job, but unless he was female and pretty, he tended to not make good tips. But on the plus side, he had a free place to sleep, and he had quite the view. Not the space outside, but the bots right at table four. It was a group of big, hunky looking mech, and poor little Salsa had his eyes on the biggest, bustiest one there. A green mech whose chest was bigger than his entire head, and Salsa was unable to work as he watched him eat and drink with his mechs.

“Salsa, the hell you doin’ back here?”

Salsa finally shook himself out of his fantasy once he looked towards the voice. His boss, Bosch. Despite the fact that they were the same size, he managed to make his slap to his shoulder count, making Salsa wince.

“Don’t gawk at the customers, SERVE them.”

“But that isn’t my table-”

“Everyone else is on break. Now GO, get them some more fuel, I wanna run their tab up higher.”

Salsa gulped. The other waitress had wooed them totally, putting them in a good mood, and he was terrified he was going to ruin it. His nerves got the better of him, and his mask slid over his face. He gulped, took one of the dining trays, and walked up to the table. The mechs turned to look at him, seeming to have quite a good amount of fuel in them at this point. The smaller one, a red mech with flames, nodded at him.

“Oh hey, where’s the lady that was serving us earlier?”

“She’s on break, so I’m going to be serving you guys for now. Can I take your empty cups?”

“Yeah, and get us some replacements, I’m starving!”

Chimed a red and blue mech, finishing his own cup. Salsa nodded, leaning over and picking the cups and moving onto the tray. He tried not to look at the bigger, greener one, but he felt his optics on him. He pulled out his data pad, standing to attention to take their order.

“What else can I get for you mechs?”

Some of the mechs tried to coordinate their words, only for the red mech (who he assumed, based on the other’s shoutings, that his name was ‘Rodimus’) to translate for them.

“Okay, okay, I’m like, the least fueled out of us all. We’d all like another round of drinks, two energon roll burritos, extra sweet oil syrup on both, two orders of glasshimi zushi, and three orders of RAM-En bowls. The biggest bowls you got. We’re celebrating tonight, and we’re starved.”

“Very good, is that all?”

Rodimus looked like he was going to speak further, when the green mech leaned back, arms folded across his chest.

“Actually, I got a question. Have I met you before?”

“No, sir. I dont b-believe so.”

“Then how come you keep staring at me?”

Salsa dropped his notepad, muttering at how clumsy he was, while the other mechs seemed to laugh. He felt nervous, thinking they were laughing at him, only to look up and see they were laughing amongst each other.

“Springer, dude, I told you to leave them be! They’re just a cute little mini, leave them be!”

A grey and red mech chuckled, lightly nudging Salsa on his arm.

“We’re sorry, we just noticed you were checking out our friend here, we couldn’t help but pick on you.”

“Oh. I thought I offended you, I was so ready to apologize. Hoo what a relief.”

Salsa took the tray of empty cups, ready to take them to the kitchen, ready to leave and freak out that he even TALKED to him, when Springer motioned lightly for his attention.

“I do actually have a question though.”

“Yes?”

“You on the menu? You look good enough to eat.”

Salsa suddenly didn’t know how to use their arms. He suddenly dropped everything, sending sticky drops and glass shards flying everywhere. Some of the mechs swore as they jumped up, and Salsa was stunned. Oh no, he was so done, so fired. He made a motion to pick them up, and started to panic upon seeing his boss walk over. Springer jumped in the middle of them, forcing him to stop.

“Hey listen, I’m SO sorry. My buddies will pay for this, we accidentally tripped him. Is it okay if he takes me to get cleaned? I’m like, full of leftover drinks.”

Springer’s front was soaked, and Salsa couldn’t believe he was defending him for his little slip up. His boss let him go, and Salsa guided him to one of the back rooms. It had a berth, a towel rack, and not much else. He swiped a towel from the rack, and without thinking, started to wipe at Springer’s chest.

“I am SO sorry! You just took me off guard, I just-oh jeez, I am SO sorry.”

“No no, It’s fine, I’m sorry I made you flip like that.”

Springer was big, beautiful, and was as kind as kind could get. That was when realized he was stuck in a room with him. A small room. With a berth. With his hands on his chest. His front windshield snapped to place, and he wanted nothing more than to zoom right out of here.

“I’m touching-hoo boy. I am, SO sorry-”

“Hey, knock it off. It’s no biggie. I wasn’t gonna stop you.”

That was when Springer held his chin, forcing him to look at him.

“No, I’m serious. If I had an issue with you checking me out, I would’ve said something.”

“I…”

He was so scrambled. This guy was so cute, and he was looking at him like he wanted to drag him right into that berth.

“Say, you got lips under that mask of yours? If you do, I’d love to take a gander. Feel like I deserve it, given the mess.”

Oh that was a dirty card to play. He obeyed however, probably due to the fact that his tits looked so huge, and slick in fluids. He parted his face mask, and Springer chuckled as he lightly squished his cheeks.

“Wow. I was right. You ARE cute.”

That was when the mech leaned down towards him, and pressed his lips against his own. He was frozen stiff, until Springer pulled away, a grin across his face.

“I like you. I REALLY like you, mini.”

“Salsa. And I uh...I’m sorry, my mind is NOT here.”

That seemed to get a good laugh out of him. Salsa had no idea how it happened, but before he could think properly, he was on the berth, right on top of his chest. Springer kept giving him kiss after kiss, and Salsa couldn’t get enough of him. After who knows how many kisses, Salsa pulled away, a bit out of breath. He was laying right on top of a huge mech, who was looking at him so lustfully, he thought he was gonna die. His hands were moving on their own accord, cupping, stroking, and fondling Springer’s wet bust. Springer put his hands behind his head, not at all intending to stop the mini.

“You REALLY like the ol’ bust, don’t you?”

“You’re just...SO big. You look like you could carry ten tons no problem.”

“I can fly too, baby.”

Apparently that was enough for his spike panel to pop open, causing his spike to nearly rocket open. He was embarrassed, and thought about putting himself away, before Springer patted his mini thighs.

“Hey, you like my bust so badly, go for it mini. Show me how much you got.”

That was all poor little Salsa needed. He placed his hands on his upper chest, and started bucking against him. His wet, hot, huge chest felt so good on his little spike, and it left Salsa panting in mere seconds. It didn’t help that Springer was looking up at him, amused by how into it the little one was. Springer wouldn’t even let him do this in silence, constantly egging him on by saying things like;

“You like fucking my tits, don’t you little mech?” or “Look at how your little spike is throbbing on me.”

It was too much for him, and in just a minute, he tensed up, and overloaded. He sprinkled his fluids to the other’s chest, groaning in delight at the view. Springer chuckled, lightly flicking the purple spike against him.

“Look at you. Cute little mini busting a load on a wrecker’s chest. I-”

“Please frag my valve.”

The request was so sudden, so desperate, Springer couldn’t help but he surprised this time around. He held a grin on his face as he nodded, and Salsa welcomed the change of position. He was being held down to the berth (which was sticky, and just smelled of his condensation), with his big, strong servos forcing his mini legs open. His valve opened up easily, and Springer didn’t hesitate to toy with him.

“You are SO wet, it’s kinda flattering. Never had someone so ready for me, it’s like you were MADE to be ready for my spike. You think a boy as big as me can fit in here?”

He wasn’t expecting him to reply beyond whimpering, and he was right. Face buried in the pillow, shaking underneath the fondling from the big mech. One hand stayed at his valve, rubbing and stroking at his folds, whole his other hand roamed around his frame. His huge hand was feeling him up, as if assessing his worthiness to him. 

“Look at you. Purple paint, cute back wheels, cute legs, and even cuter little aft.”

Salsa yelped as he felt that smack on said aft. He felt his node tremble underneath all this teasing, all this manhandling, he couldn’t stand it.

“Springer, PLEASE, enough teasing, I NEED it!”

That was when he felt it. His spike panel opened, and his spike dragged alongside his rump. He didn’t NEED to see it, but he knew it was perfect. It was huge, thick, and just throbbing. That was when he felt his head press against his valve, and finally, FINALLY, he pushed himself past his folds. Springer leaned down, holding his face in his hand.

“You tell me if it’s too much for you, purple. But until you tell me otherwise, imma fuck you till you can’t think.”

Salsa had used his servos and dildos before, but NOTHING was like this. It was hot, pulsing, and it was treating him so beautifully, Salsa wanted to melt under him. Springer kept his hands on his hips, and fully rammed himself into the minicon. It was too much, it stretched him so much, that most bots in his place would just quit. But not him. He wanted this big, green, dreamy mech to fuck him into oblivion. Springer kept himself leaned down, forcing their panting faces right in front of one another.

“Look at you. You’re taking my spike like a dream. You know, fuck working here, I’ll take you with me. You look like you're worth the price tag.”

“You wanna overload already, don’t you. You wanna overload around me? Get tight around me, please my spike?”

He wouldn’t let the other look away, and Salsa knew his cheeks were on fire. Springer was getting off on him being so flustered, and he had no choice but to indulge him.

“I w-want you to…”

Salsa couldn’t make himself say it. Couldn’t make himself say something so lewd and dirty. Springer lightly smacked his little cheek, clearly trying to egg him on.

“Come on, give it to me. Tell me what I can do to your slutty little frame.”  
“Overload in me.”

It was a simple statement, but it was enough to really rev his engines. Springer took that almost as a challenge, and Salsa knew, without even hearing him say it, that he was going to get what he wanted. The room filled with wet, loud clanking, and Salsa felt that spike rail him through two more overloads, strong enough to make the poor mini’s vision turn to stars. There was a second where Springer stopped, allowing him to reach up and grab the headboard, bracing himself. Then he finally gave the mini what he wanted. He forced overload into his puny valve. Enough to not only fill his valve, but enough to get the hot, thick, creamy fluid onto the berth, over his small aft, down the sheets, and dripping down the floor. Springer swore as he finally stopped, pulling himself out, and flopping down right next to him. Salsa couldn’t move as the fluid seeped into the sheets, and his valve. Springer snickered, one hand put behind his helm.

“Happy, cute stuff?”

“Y...yes. Very. I uh...feel bad I made a mess to get us here.”

“Pfft, you think this is a mess? Give me five minutes, I can show that aft a real mess.”

Salsa flinched as he slapped his aft again. 

For such a big problem, Salsa was happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> The food mentioned in the fics belongs to @thenamesblurrito on tumblr, who has given me permission to use these! Please check them out for visual references and more if you'd like!


End file.
